Computer-assisted surgery (CAS) represents a surgical concept and a set of methods that use computer technology for pre-surgical planning, and for guiding or performing surgical interventions. CAS is also known as Computer Aided Surgery, Computer Assisted Intervention, Image Guided Surgery and Surgical Navigation.
In computer-assisted surgery, the actual intervention is defined as surgical navigation. Using a surgical navigation system the surgeon will use special instruments, which are connected to the navigation system to approach an anatomical position within the patient. This position is simultaneously shown in the images taken from the patient. The surgeon can thus use the instrument to navigate the images of the patient by moving the instrument. Computer-Assisted neurosurgery telemanipulators allowed a greater development in brain microsurgery by compensating the surgeon's physiological tremor by 10-fold, thereby increasing the accuracy and precision of the intervention. It also opened a new gate to minimally invasive brain surgery, furthermore reducing the risk of post-surgical morbidity by accidentally damaging adjacent centers.
In the prior art, there are various instruments and devices for guiding medical instruments and devices into the body either for diagnostic or therapy purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,427 A discloses an apparatus for guiding the needle of a tissue sampling device to a target location within the body of a patient. The device is adapted to permit accurate and easy retrieval of acceptable tissue specimens from locations within the body of the patient, which require angling of the needle to reach the target tissue.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,574,160 B2 discloses a needle guide system for a sonography device including both fixed and adjustable needle guides, which may include a needle guide body that is rotatably mounted to a probe of a sonography device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,033 A discloses a completely disposable apparatus of single unit construction designed for operative use in conjunction with a transvaginal ultrasound probe when performing transvaginal surgical procedures with ultrasonic guidance. The apparatus includes a probe covering sheath containing a probe securing mechanism, an instrument or needle guide, and an ultrasound cable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,770 B1 discloses a surgical apparatus for accurately aligning the trajectory of, guiding of, and introducing or withdrawal of an instrument. The apparatus includes a base comprising a moveable member moveably attached to the base. The moveable member has a passage therein which forms a portion of the trajectory path. A positioning stem further includes a first locator and a second locator. The first and second locators are associated with two different portions of the positioning stem so that they are essentially two points on a line. The first and second locators are also locatable by a scanning or an imaging system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,566 B2 discloses an apparatus for detecting an environment within a body comprising a stylet and a catheter capable of being inserted into the body, and a bio-sensing module for detecting a predefined material within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,660 B2 discloses a Neuro-navigation system comprising a reflector referencing system including passive reflectors and a marker system with markers or landmarks, wherein the reflectors as well as the markers as regards their shape, size and material selection as well as their arrangement or attachment on the parts of the body to be operatively treated and on the surgical instruments are configured so that mapping their locations is substantially facilitated or is able to take place more accurately positioned by a computer/camera unit having a graphic display terminal as well as the operative treatment with the aid of this unit.
The aforementioned devices from the prior art are adapted for localizing the position of the probe. However, it is desirable that such systems and devices are also adapted for guiding any other medical instruments or devices like devices for treating lesions in a brain.